wagymnasticsfandomcom-20200222-history
Main:Georgia-Mae Fenton
England, UK |Row 3 title = Years on National Team |Row 3 info = 2013-present |Row 4 title = Club |Row 4 info = East London Gymnastics; Europa Gymnastics Center (former) |Row 5 title = Coach(es) |Row 5 info = Lorraine Atkinson; Rochelle Douglas (former) |Row 6 title = Current status |Row 6 info = Active}}Georgia-Mae Fenton (born November 2, 2000) is an elite British gymnast. She is the 2018 Commonwealth Games uneven bars champion. She trains at East London Gymnastics, alongside Tyesha Mattis, and coached by Lorraine Atkinson. Prior to her move in 2015, she trained at Europa Gymnastics Center under Rochelle Douglas, alongside Catherine Lyons. She is also the 2013 English Espoir and British Espoir Champion. Junior Career 2013 Fenton made her elite debut at the English Espoir Championships in 2013, where she won the all-around. She continued her success at the British Espoir Championships, again winning the all-around, and also winning gold on uneven bars, and bronze on beam and floor. She made her international debut later that year, competing on two events at the Japan Junior International (alongside teammate Lyons) and placing seventh on uneven bars. 2014 In March, Fenton competed at her first Junior English Championships, winning gold on bars and placing seventh on beam. She didn't compete the all-around at the British Championships, placing sixth on beam, and seventh on bars. At the UK School Games, she won team, all-around, and floor exercise gold and uneven bars and balance beam bronze. She competed at the Olympic Hopes Cup in the Czech Republic, where she won team gold and placed fourth in the all-around. In December, she won team, all-around, uneven bars, and balance beam gold, and floor exercise silver at the Pas de Calais International in France. 2015 Fenton moved to train at East London Gymnastics. In March, Fenton won silver on floor exercise behind Lyons. At the British Championships, Fenton won gold on bars, bronze in the all-around, and placed sixth on floor. She competed in a junior friendly meet against gymnasts from France and Switzerland, winning team silver and all-around bronze. In late May, she placed fifth with her team and fifteenth in the all-around at the Flanders International Team Challenge in Ghent, Belgium. In July, she competed at a friendly meet against gymnasts from Germany, Italy, and Brazil, winning team, and uneven bars gold, balance beam silver, and all-around bronze. Later that month, she competed at the European Youth Olympic Festival in Georgia, placing seventh with her team. Senior Career 2016 Fenton made her senior debut at the English Championships, where she only competed on three events and won bronze on floor exercise. She competed at her first senior British Championships in April, placing sixth on floor exercise, seventh in the all-around, and eighth on uneven bars. In November, she competed at the Elite Gym Massilia in France, but did not advance to the all-around or event finals. 2017 Fenton started off the season at the British Championships in March, winning silver on uneven bars and placing fourth in the all-around. In April, she was subbed into the lineup for the London World Cup to replace Ellie Downie, but sustained a minor injury the morning of the competition and had to withdraw.injury, WC withdrawal She recovered enough to be named to the British team for the European Championships in Romania, but suffered another injury in training and withdrew.injury, Euros withdrawal Fenton was able to recover enough to compete at the Varna World Cup in Bulgaria in September. She won silver on beam and placed sixth on bars and seventh on floor. She went on to compete at the Paris World Cup, but finished seventh on bars after a fall. In October, she competed at her first World Championships in Montreal, Canada. She submitted a new element on uneven bars, a Stalder release hecht with a half turn, and successfully performed it in qualifications. Since the element was also submitted by Belgium's Nina Derwael, it was named after both of them. Unfortunately, her score on bars wasn't high enough for her to advance to the event final. 2018 Fenton started the season at the English Championships in February, winning balance beam gold, all-around bronze, and placing fifth on uneven bars and eighth on floor exercise. In March, she competed on three events at the British Championships, but after falling three times from the uneven bars, she didn't qualify to the event finals. Despite this, she was still named to the English team for the Commonwealth Games in Australia. There, she helped the British team take silver and individually won gold on uneven bars. In July, she competed at the Thialf Summer Challenge, winning team bronze and placing fifteenth in the all-around. She went on to compete at the European Championships in Glasgow, Scotland, where she placed fourth with her team and eighth on floor exercise. She competed at the World Championships in Doha, Qatar in late October, but Great Britain didn't make the team final, and Fenton didn’t make any individual finals. After Doha, she competed at the Cottbus World Cup in Germany in November, but didn't make the event finals. 2019 Fenton returned to the English Championships in early March, winning gold on floor exercise, and placing fourth in the all-around, fifth on uneven bars, and twelfth on balance beam. In late June, she competed at the European Games in Belarus, placing fifth on beam and eighth in the all-around. At the Paris World Cup in September, she placed fifth on beam and seventh on bars. In October, she competed at the World Championships in Stuttgart, Germany. She placed sixth with her team, and helped Great Britain qualify a full team to the 2020 Olympics. Medal Count Floor Music 2015 - "Run Boy Run" by Woodkid 2017 - "Tango Amore" by Edvin Marton 2018 - "Dernière Danse" by Amadeus References